Sport and recreational fishing are both immensely popular. Among sport and recreational fishing, line fishing using a rod and reel is the most popular. Typically, an artificial fishing lure or hook with live bait is connected to the fishing line to attract a fish and to bait it into biting the fishing lure or hook. Of course, due to the numerous species of fish and the varied aquatic habitats in which they are found, a wide variety of fishing lure designs have been developed. Such fishing lure designs often correspond to one or more techniques known to be effective in catching a particular type of fish in a particular aquatic habitat.
One particular class of fishing lures, known as surface lures, is effective in catching fish that typically prey on animals, fish, or insects that are found near or on the surface of the water. In order to attract such fish, surface lures are typically designed to generate turbulence or prey-like motion. However, when fishing for some fish, such as bass, it is important to generate as much motion or turbulence as possible without moving the fishing lure a great distance in order to make the fishing lure an easy target for the fish. While some previous surface fishing lures succeed in generating certain motions and splashing, there remains a need for a surface fishing lure that can create motion and splashing sufficient to attract fish from a distance from the fishing lure, without excessively reeling in the fishing lure.
It would be desirable to have a surface fishing lure for surface fishing wherein small movements of the fishing lure generate significant splashing and turbulence to attract fish that are a significant distance away from the fishing lure.